Delta's Fall, Iota's Rise
by Jacko1131
Summary: When Delta finally departs from Earth it's up to another defective Alpha Series to pick up his work. Too bad he's so much more overprotective than the others. Might go to M later. Bioshock belongs to 2K and 2K Marin games.


**I didn't explain in this... I really need a Beta Reader. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! GIVE ME YOUR BETA READING SKILLS!**

* * *

A rusted guardian finally fell, looking back at his only recallable memories. The sea of salt has finally taken its toll on the metal plates, dents, scrapes, and gashes all along it's body. The sun shone over it, not meant to be seen by an outstanding, yet unimportant figure.

"Father? Please, please… I'm begging you, wake up!" Sobbing came after, a girl of at least 16 sat beside him, crying over the loss of him. The protector moved its head to the right slightly, pushing the 10 pound helmet as far as he can go. He released a weak whale-like groan, almost scolding as if. Turning the helmet back towards the ocean, he took a last glimpse at the Greek letter on his hand. To an uneducated man it seemed like a normal triangle, to those who knew better they could tell it was the sign of Delta, Science and Math, logic, and the cunning mind, all forming a thinking man behind the divers suit.

The speakers turned to static and then the wavering and coughing voice of a man once was. The static proceeded for a few minutes before the recording became free of interruption.

"This is a pre-recorded message to anyone who thinks this is even worth considering. I know how to reverse the effects of the Protector Program experiments such as the suit grafting and vocal surgery. However this needs time, around 2-3 weeks should be full recovery. After the first week and 4 days however, the subject can talk. Hopefully this will come in use. Gil Alexander and this is plausibly my last report. Sane, at least." Everyone stared at the television, puzzled on how Gil got into the submarine, but alas like anything from Rapture nothing could be finished when a hand silently grabbed hold of the lifeboat, slightly tipping it.

It walked towards Eleanor, it's feet still as silent as it's hand walked ever so slowly towards the unaware teen. She didn't have enough time as the Alpha Series picked Eleanor up by her head. It stood, observing her. Finally, it let her down and walked towards the still body of Delta. It grabbed one of his hands and looked at the symbol and then his own. Delta's faded letter stood defiant next to the near invisible Iota letter. It dropped the hand and looked back at the terrified Little Sisters. Carrying Delta's body, Iota walked to the edge and gently placed him in the water. Turning around, he walked towards Eleanor, who defiantly stood to protect the Little Sisters.

Instead, he picked up Eleanor with ease and almost scolding, pointed his finger at her. Retreating into the Bathysphere for several minutes, he returned, Sofia slumped over one shoulder and several cans of food in a telekinetic grasp. A small grunt escaped him when several little sisters tackled him to the ground, the manipulating ruler of Rapture and food flying.

"Uncle 'Ota!" Several of them cried as he tried to carefully pluck them off, visor a bright green. Turning towards a angry and pouting Sofia and a wary Eleanor he beckoned them over. Unable to resist the man that acted too much like Delta in his free time, Eleanor jumped and teleported on top of his head. Sofia stood there pouting before she reluctantly took a step towards Iota. Iota shrugged off the many Little Sisters and stood with his arms crossed and stared somewhat expectantly at Sofia. Sofia stood defiantly against the Alpha Series welcomes and instead walked right past it and into the bridge of the 'sphere. Iota seemed to stare at the back of Sofia's head before he imitated her walk, even scoffing and pretending to clean his imaginary glasses.

He swayed his hips to emphasize the superiority that Sofia seemed to think she had. Finally he turned and pretended to gasp as the children started to play 'dog-eater' games and pretended to faint. The children laughed at the dysfunctional Alpha Series antics. Iota stopped and seemed to be trying to remember something when he suddenly jumped into the ocean. Several hours later a communication called in from Dr. Tennenbaum and another Bathysphere reached the surface. An Alpha Series with a green visor waved over to Sinclair's and held up a present and an audio tape.

"Mein friends, you are safe. Wait... Where is Herr Delta? What has happened?" Tennenbaum said over the radio as the Bathyspheres inched closer. Nobody answered the call and instead waited for Iota. However, a different Alpha Series boarded first, a strange looking gun in his hand. Then Iota came aboard picking up a random Little Sister and set her upon his shoulder. He walked to Eleanor and presented the present and audio tape to her. She opened the present to reveal a dry and shriveled rose. The audio tape was that of a 6 or 7 year old boy trying to be a casanova. It was revealed the boy's name was Billy and had a code for a door where the present.

Tennenbaum rudely interrupted the reunion, even though they just met a few hours ago, by coughing as loud as her drink deprived throat would allow.

"Where is Herr Delta? What happened?" She asked with great seriousness and worry.

All the Sisters looked at Eleanor, giving the 'Your screwed' face to her. The Big Sister stared at the ground for a good five minutes before a shadow descended upon her. She looked to see the other Alpha Series pointing a gigantic laser gun in her face. Motioning for Eleanor to talk by giving her shoulder a quick nudge she explained everything. The Teutonic doctor looked at the ground as if something that would make the world just happened. She gave Eleanor her sympathies and walked to her designated area to end the day.

... The surface is fucked. Two Alpha Series, a Big Sister, cured Little Sisters and a VERY influential woman... plus futuristic guns.

* * *

**Oh god, this is horrible. What have I done to this?**


End file.
